The present invention relates to a vehicle protection device, and in particular to a device for protecting a car seat from soilage from children or domestic pets such as dogs.
When children or domestic pets travel on the seat of a car there is a constant risk of soiling or damage to the seat upholstery. This can be avoided by laying a blanket or some other protective sheet over the seat, but such an arrangement is not satisfactory since the blanket or sheet can easily be dislodged in use.